Helping A Friend
by CrazyWriters
Summary: Munch talks to Fin about his transfer. Post-ep Cold. One-shot. R&R.


**Helping A Friend**

**Warning: Post-episode: Cold. May be spoilers ahead if you haven't seen the episode.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Fin/Munch Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters just having a little fun with them.**

**Author's Note: This story is a solo effort on my part (Brassfan24) and just my take on what possibly could have happened at the end of Cold. Although we all have to wait until the new season to actually find out what really happened... Here's hoping Fin stays (crosses fingers).**

/Chung Chung/

Munch pulled a piece of paper out of a folder on Fin's desk. He walked over to Elliot, shoved the paper at him and proceeded to leave the bullpen.

Elliot looked down at the paper and then Olivia spoke from behind him. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Elliot turned around and looked at her. "Fin's transfer request." he replied stunned.

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Munch, Olivia, Elliot and Casey were silently watching as the uniformed officer placed Detective Chester Lake into the back of the squad car. Nobody said anything as they watched the car drive off down the street and out of sight.

Just then Munch placed a hand on Fin's shoulder. "Come on, man. Let me buy you a drink."

Fin was about to decline but then decided to take Munch up on his offer. "Yeah, let's go."

/Chung Chung/

Fin sat down at a table in the bar while Munch went and grabbed a pitcher of beer. Fin was staring down at the table deep in thought when Munch sat down and placed a glass in front of him.

"Here, I think you could use this." Munch said and filled the glass to the top.

Fin looked at the glass of beer and then at Munch. He didn't say a word. Just simply sighed and took a drink.

"You want to talk about it?" Munch asked.

Fin didn't know where to start. His thoughts were one big jumble and he was having a hard time sorting them out. He shook his head and sighed again. "I just don't understand how it came to this."

Munch wasn't sure what Fin was referring to. Lake's sudden personality change that caused him to kill or Fin requesting a transfer from SVU.

He took a sip from his glass and looked across the table at his friend. "Fin, I know you're confused right now but what Lake did has nothing to do with you."

Fin stared at Munch. "The guy was my partner. It has everything to do with me."

"Hey, you didn't put the gun in Lake's hand. You didn't tell him to go after that guy. You tried to help him the best you could. Unfortunately it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

"Of course it didn't. My partner was just arrested for murder."

"Right, _he_ was, not _you_. You wouldn't have been able to stop him if you knew about it before hand. Believe me, I know what it's like to have a stubborn partner."

Fin smiled slightly and took another drink. "I actually miss those days, Bro. But then you're bony ass had to go and take that damn Sergeant's exam."

Munch smirked and shook his head. He knew that Fin was still slightly bothered that he never told him before hand that he was taking the exam. "Yeah, well, it worked out. I passed and you got a new partner."

"Yeah, look where it got me. My partner's in jail and Stabler doesn't trust me."

Now it all became clear to Munch as to what was really bothering Fin. "Look, Fin, Elliot was just doing his job."

That pissed Fin off. "The hell he was!" Fin yelled and then lowered his voice when he noticed people staring. "He went behind my back and dumped my phones like I was some perp. He should've just came to me and asked me like a man."

Munch nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Fin shook his head. "No, man, you got nothing to apologize for." he stated and took another drink.

Now Munch decided to approach the subject that was the reason he brought Fin there in the first place. "You still going through with the transfer?"

"Yeah. There's no way I can stay and work with someone who doesn't trust me."

"Fin, just think about what you're giving up here. You've done a lot of good working with the unit. You've helped a lot of victims and most of all you were the best partner I've ever had."

Fin had been staring down at his glass but looked up at Munch after that last remark. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Damn straight I do. And I'd hate for you to leave under these circumstances. Just because Elliot has his head up his ass doesn't mean you have to transfer out."

Fin chuckled. "I don't know, man. I thought coming into this unit that we'd all have each other's backs, you know? I mean, I've always backed Stabler's play and now he goes behind my back instead of showing me some courtesy and asking me."

"You're right. You deserve better then that. Anyway, where did you want to transfer to?"

"I don't know. Back to Narco maybe. Or I might try homicide. I hear the 2-7 could use someone."

"Cragen's old precinct. Although you can bet that Don will probably try to talk you out of it as well."

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna change my mind."

"Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn? Man, I should just smack you upside the head and say snap out of it. This isn't exactly the first time you and Elliot have squared off. Remember? And you never let that stop you from sticking around."

"This time it's different."

"How? I would think Elliot going after you about Ken would have been worse than this."

"It's not that, Bro. It's a trust issue. How can I continue to work with a guy who doesn't trust me?"

Munch didn't really know what to say. "Well, he did try to apologize."

Fin shook his head. "He can apologize until he's blue in the face but I know he'll always be wondering if I'm being straight forward about a case no matter what the circumstances are. He's not gonna change and now I have to move on."

Munch sighed. He hated to see his friend like this. "Would you reconsider if I wanted to be your partner again?"

Fin looked at Munch surprised. "You serious?"

"Very. I'll do anything for you to stick around a while longer, man." Munch said and looked at his watch.

Fin noticed Munch look at his watch. "Yeah, man, I'm tired too. Let's blow this joint." he said standing up from the table.

As they were walking out the door Munch placed his hand on Fin's shoulder. "You never answered my question."

Fin smiled. "No, I didn't, did I? But with an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

Munch smiled as he buttoned up his coat. "That's what I wanted to hear. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah." Fin said as Munch began to walk down the street. "Hey, John?"

Munch stopped and turned around. "Yeah."

"Thanks."

Munch smiled and then waved. "Anytime, Fin." he replied and continued off down the street.

Fin watched his partner and friend disappear around the corner, then he turned and made his way home with the notion that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be alright.

**The End!**


End file.
